Dante Anthony Redgrave
' Dmc4.jpg|Base Form Byakugan.jpg|Byakugan 1 tail mode.jpg|1 Tail Mode Sharingan.jpg|Sharingan new dt.jpg|Devil Trigger (Prototype Version) 2 tail mode.jpg|2 Tails Mode 3 tail mode.jpg|3 Tail Mode 4 tail mode.jpg|4 Tail Mode 5 tail mode.jpg|5 Tail Mode Sage mode.jpg|Sage Mode Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Mangekyou Sharingan Devil Gene Form.jpg|Devil Gene Form shin.jpg|Shin Form 6 tail mode.jpg|6 Tail Mode oni.jpg|Oni Form Divine dividing.jpg|Divine Dividing boosted gear.jpg|Boosted Gear Ascalon.jpg|Ascalon Eagles.jpg|Eagle Mode Lion mode.jpg|Lion Mode 7 tail mode.jpg|7 Tail Mode Heavens door.jpg|Heaven's Door Soft and wet.jpg|Soft and Wet sheer heart attack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack killer queen.jpg|Killer Queen Purple Haze.jpg|Purple Haze Crazy diamond.jpg|Crazy Diamond Star Platinum.jpg|Star Platinum The World.jpg|The World Star Platinum- the World.jpg|Star Platinum: The World Dragon Form.jpg|Dragon Mode Scale Mail.jpg|Scale Mail Balance breaker 2.jpg|Balance Breaker (divine dividing) Dividing gear.jpg|Boosted gear with divine dividing Balance breaker.jpg|Balance Breaker shin oni.jpg|Shin Oni Form Biishop.jpg|Welsh Blaster Bishop Green Day.jpg|Green Day Golden Experience.jpg|Gold Experience Notorious BIG.jpg|Notorious BIG 8 tail mode.jpg|8 Tail Mode juggernaut drive 2.jpg|Juggernaut Drive (divine dividing) Juggernaut drive.jpg|Juggernaut Drive Cardinal Crimson Promotion.jpg|Cardinal Crimson Promotion Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Rikudou:nine tail mode.jpg|Nine Tail Mode Bijuu mode.jpg|Bijuu Mode Bijuu sage mode.jpg|Bijuu Sage Mode Unknown12.jpg|Werewolf Unknown9.jpg|Excalibur Form Rinnengan.jpg|Rinnengan Tusk asct 1.jpg|Tusk Act 1 tusk act 2.jpg|Tusk Act 2 tusk act 3.jpg|Tusk Act 3 D4C.jpg|Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (D4C for short) tusk act 4.jpg|Tusk Act 4 Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Susanoo.jpg|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Susanno Six path sage mode.jpg|Six sage path mode Six path sage tailed beast mode.jpg|Six path sage tailed beast mode tenseigan.jpg|tenseigan Tenseigan chakra mode.jpg|Tenseigan Chakra Mode ten tails.jpg|Ten Tails Dojustu's combined.jpg|All Dojustu combined jinchurrikis.jpg|All Jinchurriks combine (this is a seperate individual version cause couldn't find one in a combined form :p) 100% kurama bijuu sage mode.jpg|100% kurama bijuu sage mode six.jpg|Six armed vajra mode Name': Dante Anthony Redgrave Origin: Devil's World Gender: No gender (Appears male) Age: Incalculable (The concept of time is dead to him prefers to look like a 21 year old though) Classification: The man that defies both fiction and reality, Grimm ripper, Death, Son of the traitor, Hybrid of every race in existence, concept destroyer, Almighty one, The unbeatable one, Embodiment of chaos, Host of every Jinchurriki, The angriest one, The one who makes the impossible possible, Lord Wrath, King of the Sin of Wrath, Overseer of Reality and Fiction, Destroyer of Heaven and Hell, God of Fiction and Reality, 21st reincarnation of God Tier: At least 5-B (base form), High 2-A (by the beginning of the game's full power), High 1-A (At the end of the game base), 0 (at the end full power) | Impossible to define or understand not even beyond memetic doesn't begin to describe his power | Unknown or unable to comprehend as he is much much superior to his Pre-Angelo Arc self | Even more vague than before | Too vague to properly judge but far stronger than before | Inapplicably more powerful than before | Too strong to comprehend | Far superior than ever before | High 1-A at first below tiers after being fully weakened | At Least Can't be tiered and will constantly rise up above tiers by an unprecedented amount (superior to his other selves before) | Unable to lose Powers and Abilities: Super Human abilities, Time manipulation (Can accelerate, slow, stop the time of his enemies even attack his opponents in all time axises), Ki manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Can warp all of space), Telekinesis, Badassery Embodiment, Gravity Manipulation (Can crush a person's inside with gravity along with their soul and existence), Regeneration (mid-godly), Immortality (type 1, 3, 4, 8), True Flight, Probability Manipulation, Mastery of using any type of weapons, Can absorb life force (Can passively drain a person's life), 4th wall awareness, Copy move sets by looking at his opponent (had his eyes closed but still can copy), Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (capable of effecting higher dimensions beyond the known 3rd dimension all the way until he can bypass dimensional space) , Casuality Manipulation (Warps the causality of his attacks and space around him), Lots of Magical Abilities, Enchanted Senses (Can sense lifeforms across a solar system), Void Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Awakened Power (taps into a small fraction of his true potential), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura (His aura and bloodlust can kill a person and drive a person into madness and fear), The Force, Martial Arts (Is a master of all types of martial arts), Telepathy, Martial Arts, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Acasuality (His past will never effect his future as he is above causality), Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Can simply take a person's blood from their body even crystallize it into a conceptual weapon), Bone Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation (Shreds peoples minds with his aura and is able to rewrite them with his attacks), Duplication, One Hit Kill Moves, Universal Creation, True Flight, Chakra Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, White Arts, Dark Arts, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Biological Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can cause the concepts of death to his opponent), Destruction, Forcefields (Can even block conceptual attacks), Magnetism Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can erase a person's memories across all timelines), Invisibility, Necromancy, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation (can actually hit and destroy anyone to the point where the atoms don't exist anymore), Rage Power (The angrier he gets the stronger he becomes), Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution (Gets stronger and adapts to any attack that cannot kill him in one hit), Thread Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Transformations (able to boost his powers with this), able to damage and kill nonexistence beings, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of the suffering and fear of the universe since the big bang till the end of time multiplied by infinity), Soul manipulation (Comparable to people who can casually destroy souls) | Has every power from fiction and reality like Non-Corperal (can also copy it by existing and amp the powers infinitely in destructive and defensive capabilities), became a real absolute immortal without his dimension (still doesn't have the limitations of an absolute immortal) and can become real if ever so desired | Same as before to a much greater extent although now he can rewrite the laws of Fiction and Reality so no one is an exception to the rules (like no one can win they became suspend able to it and also their abilities won't work at all) | His powers like before and Destructive Capacity: At least Planet level in base (Was) Multiversal+ (full power in the beginning) Hyperversal+ (At the end of the game base) Omniverse/True Infinity (At the end of the game Full power | Impossible to define (his existence alone if he so desired in his mortal/human form using no effort can end fiction and reality easily plus is a true omnipotent character if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill and concepts don't matter against him also can end reality and fiction infinitely without thinking even so what ever he does reality and fiction gets destroyed infinitely but he controlled himself not to do that went) | Same as before to a much greater extent | Even stronger than ever before (Superior to Pandora is capable of creating and forcing a singularity on infinite versions of reality and fiction as well as 'Infecting' it with ease and also while she can do the feat far more easily than Dante Pre-Pandora's Awakening with handling his entire group all at one)| Even stronger than ever before (One dragon can easily defeat an infinite amount of Pandoras with a thought and he was able to take them all in their awakened form) | Unimanginably stronger than before (Each person affected by Ragnarok even an atom is easily superior to the dragons and barely hold his own against a Ragnarok infected Haruto managing only to BFR him) | Even stronger than before ( He is again more superior to his previous arc version as well as being able to stomp all the 13 members of the death organization sans Mundus and Angelo even his uncle who he had trouble before and boosted by Mundus making him superior to everyone affected by ragnarok combined) | High Outerversal+ (Is weakened by a significant amount by Mundus as a taunt) below tiers after being fully weakened (Mundus and Angelo debuff Dante and Vergil SO much they were weakened with a single motion from those two)| Unable to comprehend in the slightest (After his awakening as God he was able to stomp Mundus (Awakened as Lucifer) and Angelo (Awakened as Mallifi) with Angelo was able to stomp every one in the cast without any trouble capable of beating them both no matter the amount of times they reincarnate in base) | Unable to lose forever (After the end of the series he made a rule that no one in fiction and reality can surpass and defeat him and his friends for the rest of time making them unable to lose, created an infinite reality and fiction again to watch over also noted to be heavily superior to his first awakening as God) Range: Hypervesal (Fought his brother all the way across the Hyperverse in less than a minute) Omniverse(At the end of the game) | Everywhere and No where (impossible to tell if he is there or not even in mortal/human form if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) | Has far more range than ever before | Far more range than before | Unable to classify | Too much to handle | Already too much to even tier | Inapplicably has more range than before | Irrelavant | Nothing can be said about it anymore (Easily above the likes of Mundus and Angelo who are superior to Dante before he awakened even in range) | Unable to surpassed Speed: MFTL+ with Infinite reactions (in base managed to actually reacted to things octillion km a second casually pint blank at 50% can react Googolplexian km a second point blank casually travelled past solar system in seconds) Irrelavent (Omnipresent at the end of the game) | Too fast to understand (Fought fiction and reality in his mortal/human form with no effort and ended the fight in less than an atom second before anyone realized they were fatally wounded and omnipresent cannot track him or see him not even his brother if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) | Much faster to a much greater extent | Far faster than before | Unable to classify | Too much to handle | Already too much to even tier | Inapplicably faster than before | Irrelavant | Nothing can be said about it anymore (Easily above the likes of Mundus and Angelo in speed who are superior to Dante before he awakened) | Unable to be surpassed Lifting Strength: Multiversal+ (during his fight with his brother they threw (I know like lifting) 10 Multiverses at each other at least a nanosecond every time), Irrelavent (end of game base) (True Infinity at the end of the game full power) | Impossible to define (Lifted the entire fiction and reality verse in his mortal/human form with minimal effort if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) | Stronger to a much greater extent | Far stronger than before | Unable to classify | Too much to handle | Already too much to even tier | Inapplicably stronger than before | Irrelavant | Nothing can be said about it anymore (Easily above the likes of Mundus and Angelo who are superior to Dante before he awakened) | Unable to surpassed Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Impossible to define (a sneeze actually ever sent the entire fiction and reality verse into oblivion in his mortal/human form by accident if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) | Far stronger to a greater extent | Far stronger than before | Unable to classify | Too much to handle | Already too much to even tier | Inapplicably stronger than before | Irrelavant | Nothing can be said about it anymore (Easily above the likes of Mundus and Angelo who are superior to Dante before he awakened) | Unable to surpassed Durability: Hyperversal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Absolutely Indestructible (Tested his strength by destroying everything in the fiction and reality verse including their timelines and alternative universes infinitely with his weakest attack and came out without a single scratch or anything really and his creator got killed twice, his past weaker self was killed twice now it is around the 100 googleplexian time he did that to his past self and creator (legit) at the same time with reality and fiction infinitely) and survived plus has the concept where he is unbeatable, uneraseable, unKOable, or un-killable at all) | More durable than ever before | Far more durable than before | Unable to classify | Too much to handle | Already too much to even tier | Inapplicably stronger than before | Same as before (Even when severely weakened Dante and Vergil were able to tank hits from Mundus and Angelo simultaneously albeit barely at all times) | Nothing can be said about it anymore (Easily above the likes of Mundus and Angelo who are superior to Dante before he awakened) | Unable to surpassed (He along with everyone of his friends are unable to lose) Intelligence: Average academically but a combat genius who has fought veterans of the mercenary business since he was 8. (omniscient at the end of the arc) | Knows everything to the dot by existing | Smarter to a far greater extent | Far smarter than before | Unable to classify | Too much to handle | Already too much to even tier | Inapplicably smarter than before | Same as before | Nothing can be said about it anymore (Easily above the likes of Mundus and Angelo who are superior to Dante before he awakened even in intelligence) | Unable to surpassed Equipment: His relic and twin revolvers (Bloody Rebellion is | Everything (Possess a replica of everything and the weapons have more power than the original but prefers his fist) Stamina: Nigh Infinite (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Eternity (can fight or do anything for all eternity without having a single sign of fatigue) | Same as before to a much greater extent Weaknesses: his evolution won't be immediately done and must experience a way to resist attacks in some form, Rushes into things without thinking | Holds back a lot (but him even existing will be problem as he can just kill everyone by accident on a whim also other than that he is beyond the concept of weakness never having a true weakness only for personality issues) Lazy to a fault (but again this isn't power issue more like personality issues) | No real weakness as he is above the concept of weakness | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | Was stricken back to human stats and below | None Notable (Has ascended to his full awakening) "HEHEHEHE man its good to fight on the same level as someone who can easily destroy reality and fiction infinitely as a hobby plus everyone together are from reality and fiction look like a 0 dimensional being all together while you could do all that in that form but also can do everything that everyone like OC's powers and abilities with never-ending evolution but that also sort of makes you a tyrant because no one can break your rules if they do they die like Vergil he broke mine but in all of fiction and reality only I can break your rules and live and you can do the same to me I was made to be a suitable opponent and will kill you by you know who i am pretty sure you know i mean him" Angelo describing Dante's unlimited powers and how it effects everyone "I will be honest that Dante and I were so much in a deadlock we only can win by luck or overlooking things and making mistakes but now that is very different. He is just too powerful if he was a king in chess than I would just barely become a pawn while the rest are not even worthy of being in the board if he is a tower than I am just an atom while the rest are none existent and he keeps getting bigger while we all get smaller thats just how much different we are now and that keeps growing as we speak I am just lucky he won't kill me cause i am his brother but if he decides to he can end in with nothing more than a stare even if I went to my ultimate form." Vergil comparing himself to Dante Note: he is most notably saiyan and demon so he likes to use DB and DMC attacks most but still can do every attack Note 2: In mortal form is actually un-killable don't confuse it for being mortal just saying he has a 3-D form but he is essentially boundless though now he can destroy fiction and reality infinitely effortlessly in a dot form or just say a 0-dimesional form but still can do what he did in his victories below but wonders around in a 3-D form and it is 3 times infinitely (like infinityXinfinityXinfinity) than the 0 dimensional form Note 3: I know the ssj-ssjss4 and kaioken are Goku pictures with others not being so original but they are his transformations also soooooooo…… ya had to use some of the picture cause I can't draw :/ Note 4: Well the one month that passes only happens in his verse while for others are like 10–15 years of training as he slowed time there) Note 5: When it meant he just need to exist means that he can just be in one place and the end of everything not like you can erase him from existence or seal him as he is immune to haxes, damage let alone death after post-journey Note 6: I don't own any of the pictures or moves all of them (most of them were from other characters) were from online and I had to use them cause I want too like some drawings as i said in note 4… so a shout out to skian-winterfyre, lithium saint and Billysan291 at deviant for making those awesome pictures here is the link to the original one http://skian-winterfyre.deviantart.com/art/Sparda-Legendary-Dark-Knight-344573531 the other one is lithium saint and for the original one http://skian-winterfyre.deviantart.com/art/Sparda-The-Devil-Hunter-150512206 and the last is Billysan291 http://skian-winterfyre.deviantart.com/art/THIS-IS-SPARDA-203923992 Note 7: He knows he is a fictional character just rarely states it and can move freely from his writers control and rampage around but just says: "I will see if the writer can give me an interesting challenge and story if not i will kill him for the 100 googleplexian time along like fiction and reality" Note 8: The number combination is not to offend anyone its just a move set that he has Notable attacks: Listing in progress * Evolution: As part of the demon race Dante has a natural way to survive constantly where should he not be fatally killed in a single strike he will be resistant or even immune to whatever attack that almost killed him and all its properties. * Copy and Revise: Allowing to understand the fundamentals of a targets attacks Dante would be able to see attacks before it happened and amp them to suit his needs. * Resistance/Immunity Pierce: A passive skill he obtained after fighting against his possessed brother Dante is able to penetrate a person's resistance/immunity to a certain thing with sheer force of will and power to make said resistance/immunity mooted. However those who have resistance to this pierce will be harder to break * Cheating: Being part of the God Dragon race which were the strongest race sans the demons during the war Dante is able to have the world work for him in a sense giving him essensial plot armor as a basic passive. However fully unlocking into his God Dragon race physiology allows him to able to passively drain his enemies of all their strength and copy them without exception essentially knowing all there is to the opponent even manipulate his opponents strengths due to destroying any form of logic over the targets physiology (WIP) * Composite Race Physiology: Due to having the DNA of all the races that existed in creation Dante is able to take all their benefits and strengths of each race (such as Fairies healing magic that overwrite even concepts and all of dimensional space at their peak, the Berserkers rage which they can steal from others to boost themselves, Vampires able to be a pure abstract of total darkness within dimensional space, etc) * Rage: Dante's rage is considered unique as it was noted by his other brother, Assassin that should his rage be unleashed all creation will be eaten. He has been able to keep it under wraps but was noted by multiple characters later in the story as a "unwanted trump" and at one point used it against the sanctuary dragons killing his opponent in an instant. However even with all his anger at full power Mundus stated it couldn't even tickle him and Angelo but noted should Mundus not awaken as Lucifer he would have died just from its sheer presence (and it was noted pre-awakened Mundus was far superior to the sanctuary dragons at their peak). * Level 1: Spirit: In the world there are five levels that can allow one to ascend to godhood. The first level is what all beings have which is their soul and how to harness their power from within. According to Caos mastering level 1 gives them at least basic regeneration of the soul and the ability to effect spiritual planes of existence * Level 2: Relic: The second level to the godhood formula (name WIP) the user is able to materialized their souls in a form of a weapon which allows them to survive even if their body and initial soul is destroyed. A person can also make multiple relics but their power is notably weaker than a focused relic due to the amount of soul they put in each relic but this allows them to survive better unless one destroys all their relics (i.e. the world). * Level 3: Knight's Pride: The third level of the formula Caos noted this to be a small representation of the 4th level: King's Distortion but uncontrolled with the user unwittingly using it. Its a manifestation of how the user wants their wish to be a reality and focuses hard on their wish to give birth to it. * Level 4: King's Distortion: Nunc viribus surges Nolle fatue! (My power surges now perish fool!): The fourth level of the formula this is the controlled version of knight's pride which allows the user to take their desires into reality but on any scale they want. Its a pocket reality that allows effects to come up and twist the world in any shape and form. Dante's distortion is the simplest yet noted to be the most effective kind as he increases his distortion value (which the value of how many dimensions one can distort the world with their desires with 3 being the bare minimum) by the second and evolves much faster than any normal distortion user (a natural user of this level can increase the value overtime). * Level 5: A God's Madness: (Name WIP) The final level of the formula which allows people to become the god's of creation and overflow any desire into reality. This is now simply measured by madness value which means that the user has to give in further into "madness" so their desire can overcome the other. Caos also further adding that reaching this stage will crush ones mind for finding the "truth" of the world. * Still more to come (Reminder remove the fanfic like ones cuz dear lord) Key: Pre-Journey | Post-Journey (after one month training and visiting every verse even the reality one)/Pre-Angelo Arc | Post-Angelo Arc/Pre-1000 Demon Blood War | Post-1000 Demon/Pre-Pandora's Awakening Arc | Post-Pandora's Awakening Arc/Pre-Sanctuary Arc | Post-Sanctuary Arc/Pre-Ragnarok Arc | Post-Ragnarok Arc/Pre-Final Arc | '''Final Arc (Fusing with all infinite versions of himself also pre-awakening as God)| Final Arc (Before awakening as God weakened by Mundus) | Final Arc (Awakening as God) | Post-Final Arc Notable Victories: Dante Anthony Redgrave (pre-Angelo arc) vs Superman (Screwattack) and Yang (Screwattack) Notable Loses: He can't lose….. Stalemate: Claire Farron (Suggsverse) Note: By the simple idea of how their abilities worked and how unimaginably powerful they are, it was literally impossible for either of them to beat the other, even by their own standards. As a result, the two simply decided to become friends Haruto Fuyuyasumi Note: (they are both above the concept of fighting, after deciding that is pointless, both Dante and Haruto decided to become friends. Currently Dante and Haruto are now chilling in Haruto's backyard eating Pizza and drinking Soda) Skodwarde The Almighty Note: They are both like Claire and Haruto are beyond the concept of fighting and find it pointless so they all became friends and hang out from time to time though Haruto and Dante prank Skod some times now currently hanging out at Claire's mansion Heart that Lies Within The Cards - Yugi ( Gods of Fiction Dimension ) Note: They are like Claire, Haruto and Skod as they are beyond the concept of fighting so they became friends and Yugi is teaching Dante how to play the card game Yugi is most used to though Dante understands they are playing again and again to see who is better for fun 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空 (Exaggerrated) Note they will like all his other inconclusives will forever fight so they became really close friends Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:TISSG7Redgrave's Profiles Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Hax Category:Game Characters Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Name Hax Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Incomprehensible Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Verse Soloer Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Choten User Category:Ageless Category:Angel Hybrids